


Isolation

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 8
Relationships: Jack Pattilo & Gavin Free
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052





	Isolation

It is night time. Jack got a phone call after his filming was done. He answers it.   
“Hey, it’s Gavin” Jack can barely see Gavin's face in the darkness.   
Gavin looked very frightened.  
“Gavin are you safe?”  
“Yeah. I’m just...Alone.”  
Jack watches Gavin breathe. It’s troubled and Jack is worried.   
“Jack, I need you with me okay? I need you to stay here where I can see you.”  
Whatever was on the tip of Jack’s tongue he swallowed it.   
“Okay Gavin.”  
Jack props the phone on a knick knack on his desk. Then he watches Gavin. Gavin is holding the phone with his arms stretched, he’s sitting down with his knees up and resting his upper arms on them.   
Jack can only see his sandy blond hair and his forehead.   
Suddenly Gavin started crying.   
“I’m alone. I’m alone.I’m so scared” he wailed.  
Jack watched. He did not act until he saw Gavin’s eyes meeting him and they were teary.   
“No, baby, I’m here. I’m here” Jack comforted.  
“Are you? No one is with me ever. I’m so alone.”  
“Gavin, where are you? I'll come to you.”  
Gavin laughs bitterly.  
“I don’t know where I am Jack. I don’t know. I’m so tired.”  
The camera wavered.   
“No, Gavin, I’ll come. I’ll find you. Don’t give up, I’ll come, I’ll be with you.”  
Jack went to his room and searched inside his dresser for a phone shaped device. He switched it open.   
An electronic map opened up. A labeled dot called Gavin appeared in the middle. With haste Jack got into one of his vehicles and followed the dot. Surprisingly it led to Gavin’s recently acquired house. 

Jack busts open and it’s completely dark. He hears sniffles deeper in the house. He runs inside. 

He searches for Gavin in all of the rooms. He finds him in an empty kitchen sat against a wall.  
He kneels down and hugs him. Gavin hiccups in surprise. He coughs into Jack’s shoulder and he pats his back.   
“There, there, Gav.” Jack caresses his back.   
“Jack~ I’m scared.”  
“No, Gav, I’m here. I’m here.”   
Gavin reaches around and hugs back.   
“I’m so alone, Jack.”  
“No, you’re not, I am with you. Why are you here, in the dark?”  
“Crashed here after a long drive, Jack. Went into my head. I was alone for so long.”  
“It’s okay Gavin,” Jack rocks him. “You’re never alone, never BE alone again.”  
“Oh, Jack.”  
“Do you feel better?”  
“Yes.” Jack lets him go and stands up. He searches for the lightswitch. Under phone light he found it easily and switched it on. The lightbulb above pulses and orange light fills the space. 

Jack can see the table and the countertops of the kitchen. He turns to Gavin and helps him up.   
“Let’s go to our house, where everyone is.” Jack kisses Gavin’s shoulder.  
“Mmm. ”  
Jack leads Gavin outside to the car and straps him in. He goes inside and finds Gavin’s bag. He switches off the light and looks around the darkness. He flips it off and goes to Gavin.   
He holds his hand as he starts the car. Jack ruffles his hair and then puts his hands on the wheel.  
The car gets into the road and sprints towards home.


End file.
